


Savior

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [88]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear, Femslash, Fondling, Groping, Het, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak didn't realize her kind neighbor had such malicious thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Daybreak smiled as Roger finished fixing her microwave. She felt slightly embarrassed by the entire situation, considering she had just bought the thing and had somehow managed to break it. She couldn't afford to buy a new one and had been fretting about it for a while now. Then, when she told her next-door neighbor about it, he offered to help fix it, since he was good with appliances.   
  
He was a nice man, Roger. He had moved in about a year and a half ago after his wife divorced him. Apparently, it had been quite ugly and he had lost custody of his son, the judge deeming him too mentally unstable to raise his son alone. She didn't really understand why the judge would say something like that... Roger was a very kind, friendly, and hard-working forty-year-old man. He was almost like a father figure to her and she enjoyed talking to him when they both had the time.   
  
"Thanks so much, Roger," the young woman said as he pulled away from the microwave. "I'm sorry I bothered you with something like this."  
  
He gave a small smile. "Don't even worry about it. I'm always ready to help out a pretty little lady in need."  
  
She blushed a bit, moving the hair out of her face as she looked away. Roger was always really nice to her, always saying such nice things… It reminded her a lot of how her dad and how kind and gentle he was. Was it because Roger was old enough to be her father? Probably…  
  
“You need any help anywhere else?”  
  
“Oh, no… No.” Daybreak shook her head. “Thank you for helping me, Roger. Sorry to have bothered you… Is there anything I could do to repay you?”   
  
“Really, don’t even worry about.” He ushered her to sit down on the couch. “Come on, I’m sure you had a long day, up on your feet all day at the diner…” He made the girl sit down, though she tried to protest and say it wasn’t necessary.   
  
“Let me get you a cup of coffee.”  
  
“Really, Roger, it’s not nec-”  
  
But the older man had already retreated back into the kitchen. She gave a small sigh, leaning back into her seat. Well, one cup of coffee wouldn’t kill her… Though she needed to have Roger leave soon. Nebula was going to come over once her shift was done, which had ended ten minutes ago.   
  
She smiled softly as she thought of the older woman. The police officer was everything Daybreak wished she could be. Strong-minded, independent, outspoken, intelligent… Not to mention that the woman was utterly gorgeous. And when she was wearing her uniform… Daybreak gave a small shiver at the pleasant thought.  
  
Speaking of which, she needed to have Roger leave soon. She needed to take a shower and change out of her diner uniform and into normal clothes. She certainly couldn’t do that while he was here.    
  
It wasn’t much longer before Roger returned with a warm cup of coffee for her. She smiled as he handed it to her. “Thank you,” she said, smelling it before taking a small sip.  
  
Roger just smiled and sat down next to her. “Well, you deserve it after a long day.”  
  
She laughed softly, shaking her head as she took another sip.  
  
The older man just smiled as he continued to watch her. Ever since he had moved into the apartment, Daybreak had always been such a sweetheart. She was young and kind and so incredibly beautiful… Much like a young princess. If he didn’t know better, he would think that she wasn’t even real.  
  
But she  _was_  real. And she was his beautiful little princess neighbor. He had thought he had hit rock bottom after he lost his wife and his son, but… it seemed God had other plans in store for him. A second chance.   
  
Daybreak set her mug down and slowly stood up. As much as she liked Roger’s company, she really needed to get ready for when Nebula came over.   
  
“Sorry, Roger, but I have a friend coming over,” she said, feeling a bit bad that she had made him come over to fix her microwave and then was kicking him out right after he had made her coffee. “I need to shower and change my clothes.”   
  
“A friend?” he repeated.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Oh, just my friend, Nebula.”  
  
“… That’s that policewoman you met at the diner, isn’t it?”  
  
Daybreak nodded, titling her head at the sudden change in his tone. He almost sounded annoyed by the mention of the officer. Had Nebula said something to him? They had probably only met once or twice. Well, she supposed some people just did not like each other… Still, she wondered what brought on his dislike.   
  
“Is something wrong?” she asked.  
  
“… No, nothing’s wrong…” he said carefully, eyebrows furrowing. He wasn’t sure how to put it gently. He didn’t want to offend the girl in front of him. “Daybreak, it’s just… I simply think that Nebula’s a bad influence on you.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Wh-What do you mean?”  
  
“… Nebula has a bit of a dangerous character,” he explained, standing up. He walked over to the girl and gently rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently as he tried to have her remain calm. “I understand that some people choose to be that way, but I don’t want you to make the wrong choice.”  
  
Daybreak just grew more and more confused. Dangerous character? Wrong choice? What on Earth was Roger talking about? Shrugging out of his grip and stepping back a bit, the young woman said, “Look, Roger, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”  
  
“She’s a lesbian, isn’t she?”  
  
“Well… she says she’s bisexual…”  
  
“Either way, that’s immoral behavior.” He stepped forward again and rested a hand on her shoulder once more. “I’m only saying this because I care, Daybreak. I don’t want you to make the wrong choice.”  
  
Her eyes widened when realization hit her. The reason why he didn’t like Nebula was because of her sexual orientation? That he thought she was making some sort of immoral choice? She couldn't help but to frown a little. Just because Nebula was bisexual didn't mean she was wrong... And besides, Daybreak herself was bisexual as well... Or so she had discovered when she realized that she was sexually attractive to Nebula. It wasn't a choice... That's just how they were.  
  
"Roger, please," she said calmly, though firmly. "I don't want to get into any arguments with you. But I can assure you that Nebula isn't a bad influence on me and she isn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"She can do whatever she wants, but not when it's affecting other people." He gave a small sigh, moving his other hand to her shoulder. "I don't want you to tainted by this, Daybreak. You're a good girl and you should stay that way."   
  
Daybreak bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. Her hands came up and gripped her skirt, trying to keep herself from getting upset. She was a good girl... She wasn't doing anything wrong. And neither was Nebula.   
  
"We're not doing anything wrong," she mumbled softly. "We're just... together."  
  
"Daybreak, you're a woman. Nebula is a woman. You are both meant to be with men."   
  
She frowned, hands clenching at her skirt. She didn't want to fight with him on his personal beliefs. Her father always said that you should never argue with someone about his or her beliefs. They weren't going to change your opinion and you weren't going to change theirs. And if it was his belief that homosexuals were immoral, then that was his belief, even if she disagreed with it.   
  
Taking a deep breath and releasing her skirt, she said, "Roger... That's how you feel. That's what you believe... But I don't. And arguing about it isn't going to change things. Now, please. I need to get myself ready for Nebula."   
  
"I'm just trying to look out for you, Daybreak. Everyone knows of Nebula's reputation... I just don't want to see you hurt because she's taking advantage of your curiosity."   
  
Daybreak couldn't help at to flinch at that last statement. It was something she often worried about herself. Nebula was older and had slept around with a lot of people... A part of her did feel as though maybe Nebula was just using her as a new plaything. Yet, despite that fear... She liked her. And she enjoyed being with her. Even if Nebula was just playing around, Daybreak just wanted to be with her. Even if it would only be a short while.   
  
"I'm okay," she murmured. "I just want to be with her."   
  
Roger bit his bottom lip. Why couldn't she see that Nebula was leading her down an immoral path?! She was too good for this... Too pure and sweet and innocent for something as wretched as this. He had to show her that this wasn't what she wanted to do. He had to help her... somehow.  
  
"Daybreak... Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"  
  
The girl seemed confused by the question, but shook her head.   
  
Ah... All right, so she had never had a boyfriend before. Truthfully, he was shocked, considering how beautiful she was, but he didn't say anything for now. So she had never experienced a man before. Was that why she was curious in women? Because men never helped her with anything?  
  
"I see. So you don't know why it's better."  
  
"I don't need a boyfriend," she mumbled. "I... I have Nebula."  
  
"A woman can't do what a man can."  
  
"You don't know that..." Daybreak was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the subject. Especially considering that it was her relationship that was being discussed and what romantic activities went on in it.   
  
"Daybreak, please-" he moved closer to her, his hands placing themselves firmly on both of her shoulders, "There are some things that Nebula can't give you that a man can.  A man and a woman complete each other, not woman and another woman."  
  
"Roger, um, perhaps w-we could finish this discussion later?  I-I really need to take a shower..." She found herself unable to move out of his grasp.  His grip was very tight.  
  
"Daybreak, you need to understand... And I can help you. I'd loved to and I would be more than willing to help you understand." His hands slowly moved from her shoulders to her arms, making Daybreak sense up as he rubbed her arms. "In fact, I would be honored to help."  
  
"R-Roger, I-I d-don't think that's really necessary." She wasn't sure what was going on. They had only been talking a minute ago and now she felt as if she were caught in a spider's web.  She wanted to push out of his arms or reach up to pull them away... But she couldn't his hands were squeezing her hard and her own hands just felt like a rag dolls.  
  
But Roger wasn't having it. Daybreak gasped as she suddenly found herself pressed back against the wall. A wave of fear suddenly came over her as she stared wide at the older man, who kept her pinned by the arms. Dear Primus, what was he doing?!  
  
"R-Roger, pl-please-"  
  
"Shh," he whispered. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Roger, let me-"  
  
"I'll show you what a man can do for you," he said softly, giving her a rather frightening smile that made her pale in fear. "My ex-wife couldn't understand..." He leaned toward her face, making the young woman gasp as his face was only inches from hers. "But maybe I can teach a little princess like you a thing or two before you make a big mistake."   
  
She gasped in horror as one of his hands moved down to her hips, rubbing over it before moving under her skirt to rub them directly.   
  
"It's okay, Daybreak. I can show you how it's supposed to be done. See? Just a few touches and then-"  
  
Her arm came up in desperation to push at him when his hand moved over to the front of her groin area. It felt... disgusting. It made her skin crawl with fear... And she felt both cold and hot from the touches. She couldn't help it; she liked it when either she or Nebula rubbed there. But not him... not her neighbor, who only chuckled despite her inaudible pleas for him to stop.  
  
"It's okay, Daybreak." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, making the waitress tremble and turn her head away. "I'll teach you how good a man can make you feel."  
  
Daybreak wanted to scream out in terror. To call out for help. But her throat was paralyzed and she couldn't utter a sound. It was almost as if her voice had disappeared, only being able to shake and stare at him in terror. She weakly resisted, pushing at the arm that had its hand up her skirt.   
  
His other hand left her arm and moved to her left breast, giving it a few quick gropes. Daybreak's eyes widened in horror as she gasped out at the sudden touches. Primus, it was so disgusting... But the rubbing and touches were causing her body to grow warm, despite her desire to throw up. She shook her head violently, weakly pushing against him.  
  
"You're so soft, Daybreak... Much softer than I could ever imagine."  
  
She just continued to whimper and shake her head, tears developing in the corners of her eyes. She was able to push away from him for a quick moment, but he quickly grabbed a hold of her. She struggled, but she ended up slipping and falling hard on to the floor, Roger falling on top of her.  
  
"No...!" she managed to squeak out as he pinned down her wrists on the floor, moving his body in between her legs... Oh dear Primus, what was poking at her thigh?!  
  
Roger closed his eyes and groaned. It had been so long since his ex-wife had let him touch her, ever since she started saying that he was controlling and psychotic bastard. And despite his attempts to make her understand, she had managed to lock him out of their house. But Daybreak... she was better than his wife had been. She was responding so much nicer than his ex-wife had. He could teach her properly...  
  
"See? Our bodies are responding to each other like they're suppose to. You're calling out to me. That's why you're so wet..."  
  
While some of it was a bit of her juices from being rubbed down there before, a good amount of it had been her wetting herself because of how scared she was. How could Roger not see that she had literally peed herself? That wasn't supposed to happen! Not even if she were consenting to all this!  
  
"Pl-Please..." she whimpered out, finding her voice. "L-Let me go..."  
  
She was petrified. She couldn't even move. It was as if all of her strength had been zapped away from her, unable to fight or make a sound. All she did was wet herself like a child! Even when Roger slowly started to pull her underwear off of her stunned legs, she could only cry, not knowing what else to do as her body simply would not listen to her.   
  
He didn't listen. Instead, he unbuttoned the top of her uniform and pushed the fabric out of the way, her frilly pink bra exposed to him. He licked his lips. His wife never wore such adorable and girly undergarments... It made his hard-on grow even harder. He groaned as his lower half grew uncomfortable from having his length constrained under his jeans. He reached down and quickly freed his cock, letting it fall out to rub up against her leg.  
  
Daybreak froze, a look of sheer terror coming over her face as she saw Roger's manhood. Dear Primus... she had never actually seen a penis before... She had never had a boyfriend and the only one she had been with sexually was Nebula, a woman! And it was... big. And gross. And way too hot and hard against her skin.   
  
How was that even supposed to fit inside a woman?!  
  
He smiled when she saw her terrified gaze locked on his cock. He pushed her skirt up, leaning forward and rubbing it against her milky white thigh. He gave a soft moan and chuckled. "See this? This goes inside of you, Daybreak... This is what a man is like. Now do you understand why you're shaped the way you are? Because this is supposed to go inside of it..."  
  
Tears were pouring down her face. If she hadn't already peed herself, she would have now. She wanted to die. This was so disgusting... This was scary. She never felt like this with Nebula. Nebula had never scared her like this...  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, screaming for help in her mind as her voice was paralyzed. Screaming out to anyone, everyone... Screaming out to Nebula...  
  
There was suddenly a series of knocks on her door. "Daybreak?"    
  
Daybreak's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. She jerked her head up, Roger looking back at the door as well. That was... Nebula? Nebula was here? Nebula... could save her. Nebula could help her. But she didn't have anyway to unlock the door. Daybreak had never given her a key...  
  
The police officer knocked again. "Daybreak? Hello? You home?"  
  
She had to scream. She had to scream. This was her only chance. She had to scream!  
  
"AHHH-!" she attempted to scream as loud as she could, but Roger had quickly slammed a hand over her mouth, glaring down at her with wild eyes. But knowing that her chance of escape was right outside her door prompted Daybreak to struggle as violently as she could against the man as she screamed into his hand.  
  
But, luckily for her, her first scream did not fall upon deaf ears.  
  
"Daybreak?!" Nebula shouted, now pounding on the door. "Daybreak?! Daybreak, what's wrong?!"   
  
Roger fought against the girl’s struggles, trying to pin her down with his body. No – he would make her understand! He would make Daybreak see why it was wrong for her to be with another woman!   
  
Daybreak bit down hard at the hand that covered her mouth. Roger yelped and pulled back his hand, seeing that he was bleeding from the sharp bite. Daybreak let out another scream, this one louder than the first one, praying that Nebula was aware that she was in danger.  
  
“Be quiet!” Roger hissed, smacking her hard across the face.   
  
Daybreak let out a cry of pain at the brutal slap to her cheek, tears pouring down her face. This was her neighbor… She had thought him to be her friend… She had trusted him and he was doing this to her!  
  
Suddenly, three shots went off, causing both Daybreak and Roger to jump. They looked back at the door, seeing that the series of shots had been fired at the lock. But before either could move, the door was suddenly kicked open, swinging and slamming against the wall…  
  
And standing there in the doorway was an enraged policewoman with her gun pointed directly at the two on the floor. But she faltered slightly when she saw that Daybreak was on her back, cheek bruised, tears pouring down her face, underwear thrown off to the side, skirt pushed up and blouse unbuttoned… with some older man with his sick hard cock out pinning her down.  
  
Her eyes widened in sheer fury. Her teeth clenched together as her hands tighten on the gun, trying to keep herself from shooting the would-be rapist. Just what the fuck did he think he was doing to her?! The sick fuck – how dare he force himself on another?!  
  
“Get off of her!” Nebula shouted, storming forward. “You get off of her or I’ll blow your fucking head off!”  
  
Roger released the waitress, immediately scrambling to his feet to try and run toward the window. She chased after him, jumping at him when he had stumbled on the rug in Daybreak’s living room. They both crashed to the floor, Nebula immediately beginning to rain down her fists onto his face as he attempted to fight her off.  
  
Daybreak had gotten up from her spot on the floor, though she was leaning up against the wall for support and was trembling violently. Her other neighbors had come out of their apartment to see what was going on after they heard the gunshots, someone already apparently have called the police. And when one of her older female neighbors had seen her state, she ran to her and pulled her away from the scene, holding her close and trying to calm her down.  
  
Nebula slammed his head onto the floor, ignoring the fact that she had broken his nose and dislocated his jaw. She screamed down at the man, “What the fuck do you think you were doing?!”   
  
Roger couldn’t really answer, still flailing and trying to break free.  
  
“I should kill you!” she snarled. “I should really just fucking kill you!”  
  
“I-I didn’t do anything-”  
  
“You finish that sentence and I'll shoot your fucking brains out!”   
  
Nebula quickly looked behind her, seeing that people had gathered around to see what had happened. Daybreak was out of harm’s way, some older woman having her arms wrapped tightly around her. Glancing around the room, she saw a wet spot over by the wall and saw Daybreak’s underwear thrown by the couch.  
  
Primus, the girl had been so frightened she had pissed herself… And knowing a rapist like this, he probably assumed she was feeling good. She turned to glare down at him, pushing him more into the floor. Using one hand to reach for the cuffs on her belt, she hissed in his ear, “What right do you think you have to do something like that to a woman? What gives you the right to violate her like that?”  
  
“I-I’m not like you…!”  
  
“Not like me?!” she growled, cuffing his hands behind his back. “I don’t go violating girls who don’t want it!”  
  
“Y-You’re tainting her!” he cried out, still in utter pain from his nose being broken and his jaw being dislocating. “I-It’s wrong for her to be with another woman! I-I was just showing her that she needed to be with a man!”  
  
“Oh… So you’re one of those assholes.” She had dealt with people like this before. Those kinds of people who felt it was their job to show gays and lesbians that their sexuality was wrong. And it wasn’t the first time she had come across one of these male rapists who felt like lesbians and bisexual women just needed to be with a man to understand why men were better to be with.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, reaching down and roughly grabbing the man by the hair. He yelped when the officer yanked him up, forcing him to try to get up. But by the time he was up on his feet, she slammed his face into the wall and held him there, breaking his front teeth.  
  
He couldn’t remember screaming in pain or not. All he could focus on was how strong this short woman was. She was only 5’6 and seemingly curvy and here he was, 6’2 and over two hundred pounds! She was incredibly strong – it was proven by his current injuries!  
  
“Let me tell you something, you worthless bastard,” she snarled into his ear. “I don’t  _care_  if you think that it’s wrong for two men or two women to be together. I don’t  _care_  that you feel that it’s ‘Adam and Eve’ that your stupid god created. I don’t  _care_  what you believe, because it’s not what I believe.”  
  
She forced him to turn his head, the man paling at the wicked glare she gave him, her eyes dark with death.   
  
“But I think it’s  _utterly immoral_  to force yourself on an unwilling victim…” She glanced at Daybreak before turning back to him. “And you just tried to force yourself on an innocent girl… On  _my_  girl…”   
  
Her lips curled up into a wicked and frightening smile as she whispered, “You better pray to that god yours that I show you mercy in jail… Which I can guarantee you  _won’t_  happen.”   
  
Roger only trembled.

* * *

More police had arrived at the apartment since someone had called them. After some questioning of the victim and enough witnesses, it was enough to arrest the man. Not to mention his name was already in the system; he reportedly skipped several court hearings regarding the restraining order his wife had against him since he had been stalking her and their son.    
  
While the police had taken Roger away and Nebula helped Daybreak file a formal complaint, the officer attempted to get Daybreak the girl to go to the hospital. But Daybreak refused. He didn’t rape her and the slap he had given her wasn’t that hard. Even when Nebula threatened to drag her there by force, Daybreak had found a way to get out of it and retreat back into her apartment.  
  
But much to her dismay, Nebula followed her in. Since her door was broken and would have be fixed some time this week, the only thing that could be done to lock the door was use the door chain lock, which she hardly ever used… She was a bit wary and uneasy about using just the chain, but when Nebula said she would be spending the night, she felt a bit safer…    
  
That was, until Nebula told her to take a shower while she cleaned up the mess… including the puddle of urine by the wall that Daybreak had made.   
  
Daybreak was currently in the shower, hanging her head to stare at her feet as the water gently rained down on her head. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at herself, feeling disgusted and ashamed. Nebula was in her apartment and cleaning up the mess she had made… Something as gross and as shameful as that… And that wasn’t even the worst part. She felt humiliated, wanting to crawl under a rock and die.   
  
She didn’t even know what  _was_  worst. That fact that she had allowed Roger to do what he wanted, hardly resisting until the very end, or that fact that Nebula had seen her in such a disgraceful state. Roger had been able to strip her of her underwear… And if Nebula hadn’t have shown up, Daybreak probably would have just lied there and let him do as he had planned to do to her…  
  
Nebula must have been disgusted with her. She had allowed herself to be violated like that… The police officer had to save her because she couldn’t even save herself…!  
  
She buried her face into her hands and quietly started to sob into them. She was dirty. And weak. And worthless. She let that man almost do that to her…! Dear Primus, Nebula must have hated her! Because she had brought this upon herself, being unable to defend herself…  
  
She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when she heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Daybreak? I'm coming in."  
  
The waitress didn't say anything. After a few moments, the door opened with Nebula coming into the room. She blinked when she saw Nebula was wearing a light purple t-shirt and some black pajama shorts... that were hers...  
  
The police officer set down a pair of pajamas down on the counter near the sink. "Here. Brought you some clothes and underwear. Ah - and I borrowed some of your clothes. Didn't have anything else except my uniform and I didn't wanna sleep in that."  
  
"... Okay..." she murmured softly, reaching up to scrub the shampoo out of her hair.  
  
Nebula just stood there for a few moments, looking at her. The girl was obviously shaken by what happened… She could obviously tell she was angry with herself, which made Nebula frown. The girl did  _nothing_  to deserve this. This wasn’t her fault… Fuck, she wished she had had a justifiable by law reason to kill that son of a bitch. Like, if he had been charging at her with some sort of weapon… It would have been in the name of self-defense.   
  
She rubbed her eyes. Daybreak was going to need to see a counselor. If she couldn’t drag her ass to a medical clinic, then she would definitely drag her to a therapist’s office. This was traumatic for her. The girl was still shaking.   
  
“You done?” she asked, sitting down on the toilet seat.  
  
“… No.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
A silence fell upon, only the water from the shower pouring down onto Daybreak the only noise echoing in the room. Nebula just kept her eye on the younger woman, knowing that attacks like this could make victims do something drastic, because they were blaming themselves when they didn’t have any fault.   
  
“Please don’t look at me…”  
  
The broken voice snapped Nebula out of her thoughts, making her blink as she focused back on the girl showering. She had wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from Nebula’s gaze.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Please,” Daybreak whimpering, head down and eyes closed, tears developing in the corners. “Just… Please. Stop staring at me.”   
  
“… Fine.”   
  
Nebula turned her head away and looked down at the tile floor, much to Daybreak’s relief. She felt like Nebula was judging her… As if her gaze was one of disgust. She no longer saw her like a lover, but something like a whore. She supposed it was her fault anyway. She should have fought back the entire time…  
  
She turned off the shower. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t stay in there forever. Glancing at the officer, she was relieved to see that Nebula still kept her head down, even as she stepped out of the shower. The only thing the older woman did was reach over and grab a towel that was next to her before handing it to Daybreak.  
  
“… Thank you,” she murmured softly as she dried herself off with it.   
  
Nebula just nodded, keeping her eyes down on the floor. Even when Daybreak tossed the towel into the dirty hamper and started to dress into the pajamas she had brought her, the older woman didn’t look up. Neither said a word as the waitress quietly dressed herself, walking out of the room when she finished.   
  
The officer followed her as she walked into the living room. The waitress was just standing there, looking around the room. Nebula had fixed and cleaned up everything… including the urine puddle she had made. She held her hands to her chest as she tried to control herself.   
  
“Thanks,” she said, her voice quivering. “I… I’m sorry you had to clean up my mess… I shouldn’t have made you do that… I… I should have… I wanted to…”  
  
“Daybreak.”  
  
But the waitress didn’t hear her. She simply chose to walk into her bedroom, ignoring the fact that Nebula was following her from behind. She couldn’t look at her… She didn’t think she would ever be able to again.   
  
“I-I’m sorry you had to see that. I-I never would have thought that would have happened.”  
  
“Daybreak-”  
  
“I-I hadn’t been prepared for it.” Her voice was starting to crack and she felt her legs starting to shake. But she tried to control herself, trying to save herself from looking weaker than she already did.   
  
She didn’t want Nebula to see her this way… Anyone but Nebula, this strong and independent woman who could take care of herself, who didn’t take people’s crap… She admired her, loved her… She didn’t want to be looked down upon by her. She wouldn’t be able to handle it.   
  
“H-He just suddenly started say a bunch of ran-random things and I-I-I couldn’t keep up and…! And then he suddenly just started to touch me…!” She started hiccupping, trying to keep herself from sobbing. “H-He suddenly…! A-And I couldn’t move…! I-I just couldn’t…!”  
  
“ _Daybreak_.”  
  
The young woman stiffened when two arms suddenly wrapped around her, her back being pulled against the other’s chest. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but the older woman just hugged her tighter, burying her face into her hair.  
  
“Knock it off,” she growled, making Daybreak gulp in slight fear. “Stop putting yourself down.”  
  
“B-But I-”  
  
“Daybreak, enough.” She gently turned her around and held her firmly by the shoulders, making the confused wide-eyed girl stare at the older woman, who narrowed her eyes at her as she forced her to look at her. “This wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“I-I’m not-”  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. No one’s mad at you. No one thinks less of you.”  
  
“B-But I didn’t-” Daybreak didn’t realize that she was starting to tremble and cry once more, opening and closing her mouth helplessly as she was having trouble speaking.   
  
“Don’t blame yourself. Don’t hate yourself. He tried to rape you. You didn’t want him and he tried to force you.” Nebula’s hands tightened on the girl’s shoulders, remembering her horrified face when she had broken into the apartment. She could have killed the fucking shit on top of right then and there! And damn it, did she want to… And she still did too. And she didn’t think she ever wouldn’t.   
  
And people wondered why she hated men. Because men were thought of as superior to women. That if a woman was assaulted, it was her fault. And women were often times manipulated into thinking that it  _was_  really their fault… Not all women could aggressively fight back. Not when an attack was so much stronger than them. Not when they were utterly paralyzed with fear…  
  
Why couldn’t anyone understand that?   
  
“It’s okay you didn’t fight back – you were paralyzed with fear. Damn it, you even pissed yourself! You were terrified, right?! And that’s fine! You had every right to be! Because you didn’t want it! You did  _nothing_  wrong!”  
  
Daybreak’s legs were shaking and she was already starting to cry. She had truly believed this was her fault… That she had said something to make Roger do what he did. A wave of relief had come over her when Nebula didn’t seem to hate her. And… she felt like Nebula was telling the truth. That it wasn’t really her fault.  
  
The waitress threw her arms around the older woman, burying her face into her chest and sobbing hard into it. She gripped her sleeves tightly, wailing into her shirt as Nebula just held her up by wrapping her own arms around the young woman.   
  
Carefully, Nebula guided them to the bed and lied them both down on it, Daybreak still having her arms wrapped around her as she cried. The officer said nothing, just patting her head as she held the weeping girl to her.   
  
Normally, seeing women cry like this pissed her off, only because she was used to seeing them cry over petty bullshit like her mother. But this was a different case. For one thing, the girl in her embrace had just been assaulted by some freak. While Nebula had never cried when she had been assaulted when she was younger, she knew not everyone was like her. And Daybreak was certainly nothing like her... She deserved to cry all she wanted to.  
  
And, she didn't mind the tears because the woman crying  _was_  Daybreak. She just couldn't get mad at her... especially regarding the circumstances. Daybreak was just a sensitive woman... Young, naive, and stupid. And Nebula cared about her. A lot. And she only wanted to be there for her and just help her stop crying.  
  
When Daybreak just pressed her face more into her chest to sob more, Nebula just ran her fingers through her damp blonde hair. "I'm right here," she murmured softly. "And I ain't going anywhere, okay? I'm right here."   
  
The young woman only sobbed out, "Wh-What do I do now...?!"  
  
"Go see a counselor."  
  
"B-But my neighbors...! Wh-What will they think...?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think," Nebula murmured softly. "You know what happened to you. I know what happened to you. You were assaulted and you didn't want it. Besides, your neighbors seemed pretty concerned about you, don't you think?"  
  
"B-But I-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath on them. If they wanna be ignorant fucks, let 'em be ignorant. They can say whatever they want. It doesn't make it true." She reached down and titled up her head, making the crying woman look at her. "Just focus on getting yourself some help. And remember - even if no one else thinks it was assault, I do. You always got me to fall back on with this. You got it?"  
  
Daybreak sobbed, but nodded. It was relieving to hear that Nebula didn't think less of her because of this.  
  
"Daybreak," she said softly, moving the waitress up so she could lay her head on the pillow. "You may not want to, but you need to see someone about this. If only just for a while. And you don't have to go tomorrow or anything. But you need to see someone eventually. And if you say you don't, then I'm dragging your ass to someone's office. You understand?"  
  
She nodded again, trying to wipe her tears away as she let go of the older woman.   
  
"And don't go to work tomorrow."  
  
Her eyes widened at that. "B-But I need to-"  
  
"You shouldn't be working while traumatized," she said, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at the blonde. "Just give yourself some time to recover. I'm sure your boss will understand - he's actually a pretty nice old geezer, him and his wife. How old are they again?"  
  
"Um... He's seventy and his wife is in her mid-sixties..."   
  
"And they're still running the joint. That's dedication right there." Then she huffed and flopped down on the bed, throwing an arm over the girl and pulling her close. "It's my day off tomorrow, so I can spend the day with you and do whatever you wanna do."  
  
Daybreak blinked, looking up at her with wide eyes. "R-Really?"  
  
Nebula shrugged. "Sure. Why not? We usually do what I want to do anything, but that usually is me shoving my fingers up that sweet pussy of yours. But I don't wanna do that for a while, so we'll just do what you want."   
  
The waitress couldn't stop herself from smiling, though her cheeks turned slightly red at the vulgar language. Though they had been together for a little while now, they had never really done anything as a couple outside of sex.  Sure, sometimes Nebula would come over for a little bit just to hang out for a short while, but then Nebula would start having her "fun" with her. With this, they could go on a real date... Like a real couple...  
  
Seeing Daybreak's face still flushed, Nebula rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her face down into the sheets. "All right, get some rest, okay? You need it."  
  
Daybreak nodded, though her eyes widened when she saw Nebula slowly getting up to leave. Subconsciously, she reached out and grabbed a hold of Nebula's shirt, who stopped sitting up to look at her.   
  
The officer raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I... I... Um..." Daybreak pulled back her hand. She didn't want to be alone just yet, but she didn't wanna bother her already more than she had. "N-Nothing... I'm sorry..."  
  
But the cop figured it out anyway and gave a short chuckle. "You want me to sleep with you?"  
  
The blonde's cheeks reddened, but she gave a small nod, burying her face into the pillow.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind."   
  
Daybreak's face turned even redder at that, pressing her face into the pillow even more. Nebula just chuckled, getting up to close the door and turn off the lights. Daybreak got up to pull back the covers before getting back on the bed, scooting over to make room for Nebula. Once she had shut off the lights, Nebula crawled back into bed with the girl before throwing them back over the both of them. Daybreak sheepishly snuggled up to the older woman, who just wrapped her arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Night, Daybreak."  
  
"... Good night, Nebula," she murmured softly, pressing more into the woman's body. The sound of her beating heart soon lulled her to sleep, wrapped in the other's warm embrace.  
  
The police officer remained awake for a little while longer, simply watching the young girl sleep. When Daybreak shivered or whimpered in her sleep, Nebula made sure to give her a soft kiss to her forehead or give her a small squeezing hug, which usually ended the shivering.   
  
She never would have thought she would have gotten attached to anyone, let alone someone like Daybreak. But... It was funny. Now that she was, she wanted to protect her. Take care of her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her...  
  
Nebula couldn't help but to laugh softly to herself once. She was starting to sound like Bloodshed and Novabomb when it came to their partners. Still, at least now she could understand them better... She could actually relate.   
  
When Daybreak whimpered again, Nebula pulled her tighter against her body and shushed her gently. "It's okay, Daybreak, I'm right here." She planted a soft kiss to her forehead, running a hand through her hair. "I'll always be right here."


End file.
